creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cooperwithacamera
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Interfernce page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 21:06, August 12, 2012 -- Evra the Kid (talk) 21:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 21:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: That's weird. I'll disable the IP ban. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 03:27, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea. I can't view IPs of other users, so I can't really get down into the problem. How that user was able to use your IP is beyond me. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 05:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Pokepasta You have been given a one-day block due to posting a Pokemon pasta. We are no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokemon in general, The Legend Of Zelda franchise, Happy Appy, BEN, Normal Porn For Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, the Holders series, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff The Killer, Jane the Killer, Roblox, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 16:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 19:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC)